


Springbreak

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay





	1. Spring break

This is going to be the last spring break together for the group and that they would celebrate with a week in Orlando, Florida.  
Everything was planed, Scott and Kira had booked the flight for everyone and Lydia had booked the hotel, one room with four beds for the girls and one room with 5 beds for the boys. Everyone was going! Since there is three couples in the group it was only fair to everyone for one girls room and one boys room since it would be awkward with Malia, Lydia and Stiles in the same room, and everyone agreed.  
They were going to Florida for six days, one day they would visit Disney World and one day Universal Studios but they were also going to relax by the pool.

Everyone meet up on the airport with each parent driving them, kisses and hugs from every parent to every kid. Soon they could send their parents home and go to check in their luggage.  
Lydia, of course, had a big heavy purple bag, a bag she couldn't get up on the luggage carousel, Stiles saw that she was struggling and grabbed her bag and threw it on the carousel, Lydia gasped and looked at him with warmth in her eyes, "Thanks..."  
Stiles gave her a smile and nodded his head.  
He opened his mouth, "Do you have your whole wardrobe with you?" Lydia shook her head irritated, "No... but you never know what the weather supposed to be so you need to have options." She looked at Stiles bag and it looked empty, "Do you even have anything with you?"  
Stiles threw his bag on the carousel and looked at Lydia with a grin, "Seven pars of underwear, swim-trunks, some t-shirts, two pair of pants and two pair of shorts, you don't need more." Lydia shook her head meanwhile Stiles grabbed his boarding card he looked up his seat number and asked Lydia witch seat she had, "17B." Stiles giggled, "Then you're right next to me, I'm 17A." Lydia sighed, of course she had to sit next to Stiles, she had ha secret crush on him and Kira was the only one that knew, Everything he did made her irritated, but not as irritated as she gets over herself since she thought he was so cute.  
Stiles himself had a crush on Lydia ever since he saw her in second grade, even when he had a small thing with Malia he'd never gotten over Lydia.  
He, of course, was thrilled to be sitting next to Lydia the whole flight, he hoped Malia would get the seat next to Lydia.

When everyone was done with the check in and had walked thru the security check everyone asked where everyone was seated on the plane, turns out its: Stiles, Lydia and Cory on the same row, Hayden, Liam and Mason on the row behind them and Scott, Kira and Malia on the row next to Cory. When they found the right gate it was 45 minutes until they would fly.  
The girls walked to the bathroom and the guys started playing cards, when the girls returned Lydia and Kira took a lot of photos to document everything they where doing.

Twenty minutes until takeoff and they can walk on board the airplane. Stiles took his seat next to the window and Scott his seat next to the ail.  
Stiles smile when he sees Lydia walking towards him in her withe oversize shirt, leggings, a high hair bun on the top of her head and withe Air Jordan sneakers, YES! sneakers. When Lydia Martin is travailing she hate's the high heels.  
She takes her seat next to Stiles and pushes her big Micheal Kors bag under the seat in front of her, Stiles gets a smile from her and he can't stop smiling and that annoys Lydia since he's so cute when he smiles. She presses a finger against his cheek, "Can you stop smiling? It's annoying." He laughs and asks, "Why?" Lydia looks down at her legs, "Beacuse it is okay? So stop..." Stiles sees her cheeks get red and he smiles even more. Cory joins them but before he takes his seat he turns to Mason and gives him a kiss. When he takes his seat Lydia focus only on Cory. When everyone has taking their seats and Stiles has stopped poking Lydia on the shoulder so she wouldn't ignore him the flight attendant greats everyone from the speakers. She goes thru the safety on board and the air plane starts to roll out on the track.  
When the plane is on its way to lift off Lydia grabs Stiles hand, like a reflex, she has never enjoyed the start or the landing when she flies and she always hold her moms hand but since she's not here Stiles is the best thing, she knows he will always protect her.  
Stiles get's a little shocked when Lydia grabs his hand but he doesn't say anything and just squeeze's her hand.  
When they're up in the air Stiles lets go of Lydia's hand but she hesitates for a few minutes before she lets go and their eyes meets, both of them feel something between them and Lydia quickly lets go of Stiles hand and she bits her lip while Stiles runs his hands thru his hair and clears his throat.  
Its a pretty long flight, about five hours.

_________________________________________________________

Lydia wakes up, she had falling asleep on the plane and she realize her head is resting on Stiles shoulder and his head is resting on her head. It was quite nice but she can't let anyone else see so she pushes Stiles head up on the headrest on his chair and slowly moved her head so he wouldn't wake up. She looks around and everyone else is asleep except for Hayden, she's looking out the window and Lydia picks on her leg to get her attention. Hayden smile when she sees Lydia's awake. Lydia whispers to Hayden, asking her if she had slept and Hayden told Lydia she has a little fear of flying so she never sleeps on airplanes. They whisper fore a while but suddenly a voice from the speakers wakes everyone up, the flight attendant tells everyone that they're one their way to land and everyone need to raise the seat up and put on the seat belt.  
Stiles twitch and wipe away some droole from his mouth. Cory extends his legs in the passageway, Scott and Kira yawns and rubs their eyes, like two mirrors. Malia does not like to be waken by anyone and she growls and presses her hood over her face irritated. Liam and Mason have been leaning against each other like best friends does and they yawn lightly.

The plane lands and Lydia, once again, take Stiles hand in hers but this time Stiles just hugs her hand like it's natural. Stiles looking out the window and Lydia has her eyes on the seat in front of her. They touch the ground and Lydia takes a deep breath. Stiles give her a smile and gives her a tap on the shoulder before she lets his hand go. Scott looks around and says, "Now we're here! Is everyone ready for the best spring break ever?" Everyone whoos and claps their hands. They leave the airplane and walk the long walk to get their bags. It takes a while for the bags to arrive so Lydia and Hayden take the opportunity to go to the bathroom. Stiles and Scott are whispering to each other while their waiting for the bags to arrive, "So, are you going to do anything about it?" Stiles looks at Scott confused, "What?" "You and Lydia, it's so obvious that you two like each other." Stiles gets even more confused, "What are you talking about? She doesn't like me and you know how I feel about her but she would never pick me in a million years!" Scott shakes his head and looks over at Lydia when she leaves the bathroom with Hayden, "Bro, I mean that she likes you. Believe me!" Stiles shakes his head and looks over at Lydia she is looking back at him and gives him a smirk. Stiles look back at Scott, "Believe me she is not interested in me!" The bags arrives and once again Stiles helps Lydia with her bag, their hands touch when he is letting go of the handle and Lydia is on her way to grab it, Lydia's cheeks gets a little pink and she quickly look away.

When everyone has their bags they walk to the exit and get three taxi's to get them to the hotel. Lydia gives the address to the taxi drivers and everyone take a seat in the cars. Kira, Lydia and Malia in one, Scott, Stiles and Liam in the other one and in the last one Hayden, Mason and Cory.  
When they arrive at the hotel it's chaotic, collage-people everywhere and other spring breakers trying to check in. Lydia turns around to everyone and tell them to stay here with the bags while she gets the rooms. Scott and Stiles follow her into the crowd, she's so tiny when she doesn't have her heels on. Stiles walk in front of her and Scott behind her thru the crowd. Lydia holds Stiles arm so he wont leave her behind.  
They get to the checkin counter and Lydia waves to a young guy, probably in his twenties. He smiles and walks over to them, his name was Gerard and Lydia blinked away with her lashes as usual trying to flirt with every guy, she asks: "Hey, can we check in? Two rooms under Lydia Martin." He smiles back at her and Stiles peers his eyes and gives Gerard a death look. Gerard leans over the counter to Lydia and asks: "Is he your boyfriend? He doesn't look to happy that your talking to me." Lydia shakes her head and rests her hand on Gerard's arm: "No his not my boyfriend." Gerard smiles again and flushes a little, Stiles turns towards Scott who's laughing a little discreet with his hand over his mouth. Stiles walk closer to him and leaves Lydia to flirt away with Gerard.

Gerard typs Lydias name into the computer: "Oh..." Is everything he says and Lydia asks: "What? Whats "oh"?" Gerard look at Lydia and shakes his head with sorrow in his voice: "I'm sorry but we are overbooked so you and your friends has been transferred to another hotel about two miles from here." Now Lydia isn't her flirtatious self anymore. "What do you mean? That we need to change hotels?" Gerard nods his head in sorrow. Stiles thats a few feet behind Lydia can't hear what they're saying but he can see that Lydia has stop flirting with the guy and she looks a little pissed of so he walks up to Lydia and asks what's going on. Lydia meets his eyes: "We need to change hotels, they're overbooked!" Deep inside Stiles acutely happy they need to change the hotel, then he doesn't have too see Lydia and Gerard flirt anymore.  
Lydia turns around and start to walk towards Scott, "Lydia! I hope I'll see you later." Gerard yells behind her but Lydia just ignores him, she was never interested in Gerard because the guy she most of all would want to have was Stiles, a guy that would never go for her (is what she thinks), he dated Malia a few month and Lydia is nothing like Malia why would he be interested in her?

Stiles grins to Gerard and says: "You will never see her again." Then he walks away from the counter and joins the others. When he arrives Lydia's already told them they need to go to another hotel, everyone sighs the time is already 10pm and they're tired. They walk outside and get three new taxis to drive them to the new hotel. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the other hotel.

Lydia walk up to the counter and tell them her name, she doesn't get very happy when it turns out they got three double rooms and one room with a sofa bed. She takes the keys and walk over to the rest and hold up the keys: "Okay so... it's three double rooms and one with a sofa bed." Malia is quickly up on her feet and take the key with the sofa bed: "Okey. I'm tired and just want to go to sleep so this is how we will do this: Stiles, Lydia and me will take the room with the sofa bed and the rest of you can couple up okey?" She looks at Lydia that's in shook: "Witch way?" Lydia points to the left and Malia walks to the room, the rest take a key each and walk behind Malia. Stiles is starring at Lydia, is he going to share bedrooms with the girl his had a crush on since the third grade and his ex? Looks like that. He gives Lydia a quick smile and walk towards the room. Lydia, still in shook, is frozen to the floor, she's going to share room with the boy she has a crush on and his ex-girlfriend.  
She hears Stiles in the background: "Lydia, are you coming?" She shakes her head and start to walk toward him with her head held low since she can feel her cheeks getting red.

Malia is already lying on the bed with her clothes on and she look at Lydia: "Okay, so you and me take the bed and Stiles can sleep on the couch. Okay?" Stiles nod his head and Lydia does to. Malia throw off her shoes and opens her bag to get her pyjama shirt out and she walk into the bathroom. "Good, now if you excuse me I will brush my teeth and get ready for bed." Lydia nods and take her shoes off. Stiles throws his bag on the floor next to the couch that's already made. He takes a seat on his bed and look over at Lydia, she's on her way to lay down her bag on the floor. He's quickly next to her to help her: "I'll help you." Lydia look at him irritated: "I can do it myself." Stiles nods: "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt, if it falls over you or you squash your hand or toe." Lydia chuckles, he's really thoughtful, even if the bad couldn't harm her. Their eyes meets when the bag's on the floor and Lydia stroke her hand over his arm: "Thank you." It's quiet a few minutes and they're just looking at each other. All of a sudden theres a sound from someone else, Malia. She's standing in the door opening to the bathroom and Lydia's cheeks turns red and she drops to the floor next to her bag and opens it while Stiles walk over to his bed and open his bag to get his toothbrush and PJ's and then he walk to the bathroom.

Lydia open her bag and take her turquoise toilet bag and her dark blue nightgown, she take a seat on the bed and wait for Stiles to be done with the bathroom. Malia is looking thru her phone under the bedcover. Lydia turns to Malia: "I'm sorry... It wasn't meant to be like this, you know you and Stiles in the same room." Malia puts her head on her palm: "I know it wasn't planed, it's okay, and if you want to know, me and Stiles was never in love." Lydia drops her mouth, what did she just say? They where never in love?: "But you dated for months, did you at least have a crush on each other?" Malia shook her head: "No. It started with me wanting to lose my virginity after Theo broke up with me and I just thought that Stiles wanted to lose his too, he always talked about his virginity and that he wanted to get it over with so I asked him and he said okay, then it just became a friends with benefits thing, but everyone was just assuming we where dating since we speeded so much time at each others houses so it was just easier to tell everyone we were dating then the whole friends with benefits thing. But the truth is I wanted to get over Theo and he wanted to get over a girl he had a crush on since like the third grade, he never told me who she was." Lydia is still in shook that Malia told her this, but on the other hand they had been spending a lot of time together since Malia had to get her grades in math up and Lydia volunteered to help her.  
Lydia give Malia a smile: "So it's okay then?" Malia nods and smile back at her.  
Stiles clears his throat when he opens the bathroom door to warn them his coming out. Lydia turns around and walk pass him in the doorway she quickly checks out his PJ's, a red Star-Wars t-shirt and a pair of black pj-pants. What is he five? She chuckles a little when she closes the door. Stiles cheeks gets a little pink, this old PJ was everything he had, of course at home he just sleeps in his boxers but since he was going to share rooms with the boys he thought this old PJ was better then nothing but right now his crush had to see it, he didn't care that Malia saw it but Lydia, that's embarrassing.  
He walk over to the couch and crawl under the covers: "Hey Malia..." Malia meets his eyes, "Hope everything is okay with us. I mean we never had feelings for each other but this can still be a little awkward." Malia nods and gives him a small smile: "It's okay Stiles. I can see it's Lydia you've had a crush on this whole time." Stiles quickly hunches her: "Malia! Shut up, she can hear you." Malia chuckles, "Stiles, she likes you too. I'm not blind." Stiles shakes his head and lays down, "She doesn't like me Malia." Malia shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "Fine!"

Lydia walks out a couple of minutes after Stiles and Malia's conversation. She crawls under the covers next to Malia, of course it's a double so they have to share, "So, good night everybody." Malia says and the other two joins in: "Good night!"


	2. First day in Orlando

Stiles can't sleep very well on the couch, it's a little to short for his long figure, Malia can hear him turn around the whole night and she's not happy about it and she can't keep her mouth shut: "Stiles, oh my god can you stop rolling around?!" Stiles sighs: "This couch is just to short for me and I don't know how I should lie on it." Malia sighs even higher and puts her pillow over her face. Lydia is sound a sleep.

Lydia's alarm strikes at 8.30am and Malia grunts to the sound: "What's that sound?!" Lydia quickly shuts the alarm off her phone, "Sorry... I just wanted to take a shower before breakfast." Malia turns around and sighs while Stiles still a sleep. Lydia sneaks into the bathroom to take a warm shower, something she loves in the morning.  
After thirty minutes she opens the door to the bathroom and Malia is fully dressed and sapping on the TV-remote, she turns to Lydia: "Can we eat breakfast now? I'm starving." Lydia smiles and nods, her eyes wander over to Stiles who's still a sleep and she nods at him: "What about him?" Malia sighs and walks over to Stiles and flips him around, "Wake up! Breakfast. Now!" Stiles jumps up from the couch, dazed. He looks at Malia, "What?" "Breakfast, NOW!" and then she's on her way to the door. Lydia smiles at Stiles, he's so cut when he's just woken up, like a little child.  
Stiles pulls his hands thru his hair and takes a seat on the couch and starts to pull out some clothes from his bag, his on his way to take his shirt off when he notice that Lydia is still in the room looking at him, "Oh.. I thought you went with Malia, sorry I can go to the bathroom and get changed." He stands up but Lydia stops him, "Oh no... Sorry I can wait outside, it's okay." He smiles, she wants to wait for him. He nod and Lydia walk out of the room and leans against the wall outside their room with her teeth biting her lip.  
To see Stiles Stilinski in the morning is something she's been dreaming off a while now and he's as cute in real life as in her dreams.  
Five minutes later the door opens and Lydia jumps off the wall. "Oh sorry did I scare you?" Lydia shakes her head: "No... It's fine." Stiles smile and they walk side by side to the breakfast restaurant.

_________________________________________________

During breakfast the whole gang decided this was a pool day. They're still a little tiered from the trip so everyone needed a little sun and pool time.  
When breakfast was done everyone walked back to their rooms to change into swimsuits and after that they would meet up at the pool.  
Malia quickly occupied the bathroom to change while Lydia looked thru her suitcase to get all she needed, bikini, sunscreen, sunglasses, some magazines and sandals.  
Stiles just grabbed his swim trunks from his bag and leaned back on the couch and starts looking thru his phone.  
When Lydia have everything she take a seat on the bed while she waits for Malia to get ready. It's a little awkward silence between them because they don't know what to say to each other. Fortunately Malia walks out just a few seconds later so Lydia can walk inside and change. She closes the door and Malia tells Stiles she's going to wait at the pool. Stiles nods and gives her a smile.

Stiles been waiting for Lydia for fifteen minutes and he's starting to lose his patience so he decides to change in the room. He takes off his pants and boxers, hoping Lydia wont come out of the bathroom right now. He just pulls his trunks on when he hears the door opens up he looks up and out walks a bikini dressed Lydia Martin. This is a Lydia he's never seen before. He's never seen her in a bikini before, this is a beautiful, sexy sight. His face starting to get red and he doesn't know where too look. Lydia chuckles a little and puts her hair in a high ponytail, "Stiles, are you ready?" He nods and clears his throat, "Eh yeah... I decided to change while you where in there. By the way, what where you doing in there?" Lydia rolls her eyes, "Oh puh... I'm a girl Stiles, it takes time." Stiles nods and walks towards the door. He passes Lydia and takes his shirt off and grabs a towel. Lydia gets a little flushed when Stiles takes his shirt off. She's never seen him without a shirt before and now she can see what he's been hiding under all his shirts and hoodies, a pretty fit torso, not as fit as Scott, Jackson or Aiden but still a perfectly nice body. you can see a hint of a sixpack there. He's quick to the door and turns to Lydia, "Are you coming?" She nods and takes her bag with the magazine, water and sunscreen. Stiles opens the door and Lydia passes him and then they walk really close to each other down to the pool area.

When they're walking outside they're not as close as they where inside. They see Malia and Hayden next to some sun chairs, they walk towards them, Stiles try's to find the guys and sees them in the pool so he throws his towel on Lydia and jumps into the pool while Lydia shouts: "Hey!" When Stiles gets up to the surface he looks at Lydia and blinks: "Can you please take my towel to the chairs?" Lydia thinks he looks so hot when his all wet so she can't answer with words so she just nods her head and quickly walks over to Malia but she puts her big sunglasses on so they wont see her red cheeks.  
Stiles noticed that she checked him, no one can miss his big grin. He swims over to Scott and the other boys in the pool.

Malia waves to Lydia and points to three free chairs next to Hayden, "They're for you, Stiles and Kira." Lydia lays her towel and bag on the one next to Hayden and she puts Stiles towel on the other one. She look over to the gang at the pool but she can't see Kira anywhere, "Malia.. Where's Kira?" Malia takes a sip out of her bottle, "Scott said she wasn't ready yet, but she should be here soon." Lydia nods and lays down on the chair in the sun.  
She wants to talk to Kira about Stiles. How hot he is and that Malia and Stiles didn't even date for real and about that girl he had a crush on, who was she? She shuts her eyes and hears a splash in the pool and Hayden and Malia talking to each other while they lay in the sun.

Stiles joins the other and they decides for a competition, four competitive guys you can't stop. Stiles gets up on Scott's shoulders and Liam up on Mason's, Cory is the judge. They're going to wrestle. Cory says: "Redy?" Stiles nods his head and Liam does to, "GO!" they wrestle and wrestle and in the end it's 2-2 and this is the last one, who wins. But just as they're on their way to start Scott sees Kira walking towards the girls and he gets distracted while Liam pushes Stiles shoulder and Scott loses his balance and they fall into the water. Stiles gets annoyed at Scott when he gets to the surface and Liam is laughing his lungs out. "WE WON!" he shouts and Stiles gets really pissed of at Scott. He is a sour loser, he's always been that and Scott knows that. Scott apologize's to Stiles and Stiles can be mad at Scott, he's his best friend after all.

Kira takes the chair next to Lydia and Lydia sits up from her own to lean in next to Kira and whisper: "Kira... Have you seen how hot Stiles looks?" Kira knows Lydia has a crush on Stiles, but no one else knows. Kira chuckles and looks Lydia in the eyes, "Go over there an talk to him then." Lydia shakes her head and roll her eyes, "Lydia... You do it with every other guy you think is hot why can't you do it with Stiles?" Lydia squints over at Stiles and whispers: "I just can't... He's to good for me... I don't deserve a guy like that." Kira sits up and lay her hand on Lydia's knee, "Hey Lydia... You do deserve a good guy! You're worth much more then those boys you dated before, they've treated you like shit. You have to know you deserve a good guy, because you do!" Lydia give Kira a small smile and the hugs her, "I can't just go over there and start to flirt with him, you know... he's Stiles. one of my best friends and it's a little awkward." Kira chuckles and nods, "I understand."

After a while the guys walk over to the girls and Scott jumps on Kira with his wet body and Kira screams, "Hey! Your so cold!!!" He laughs. Mason and Cory take their towels from Hayden's chair and dry themselves. Liam gives Hayden a kiss and takes a seat next to her. Stiles reaches for his towel and as he does some drops of cold water falls over Lydia's head. She twitches and opens her eyes to see Stiles standing right above her drying himself on the towel, she wasn't expecting that at all so she shuts her eyes again.  
They lay in the sun for a while and Lydia can feel she's dozing of for a few minutes.  
Stiles lays on the chair next to Kira and Scott who's sharing, like lovebirds does. After ten minutes Stiles thinks the sun is to hot and want's to take a dip in the pool again. He asks Scott but he doesn't want to, nether does Liam, Mason or Cory. He even asks Malia but she's to busy checking out the cut guy that's on the other side of the pool area. In the end he rests his hand on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia jumps to his touch, she had dozed of and when she opens her eyes she sees Stiles, "Hey, you wanna take a swim?" Lydia's a little confused but she does feel a little warm and it's not good for her pail skin to lay in the sun all the time. She nods and stand up, she's on her way to the pool and Stiles can see how all the guys around the pool is checking her out, he get's a little jealous about that.  
He rushes over to Lydia and when he's about to stop he stumbles over a towel that's on the ground and Lydia turns around one second before Stiles falls over her and pushes her and himself into the pool.  
Stiles so embarrassed that he doesn't want to get up from the water, he wants to drown. Lydia's going to kill him.  
Lydia chips for air when she reaches the surface and brushes her hair from her face. What did just happen? She had turned around and the next second she was in the pool with Stiles over her.  
Stiles can't stay under the water for long and gets to the surface to face Lydia. He's just a couple of feet away from her and opens his eyes to see a Lydia in shook, "I'm so sorry!!! I stumbled over something and you where right in front of me." Lydia starts to laugh out loud and now Stiles the one in shook. Lydia swims over to him and grabs his shoulders, "It's okay. I just didn't expect that at all but it's fine."  
Stiles flushes and forces a smile on his lips. She's touching him. He look over to one of her hands on his shoulder and Lydia quickly lets go, she herself is starting to flush.  
She turns around and starts to swim away from him, she splashes her feet a little to much just to get him wet and she starts to laugh and Stiles starts to chase her around the pool.  
He gets a hold of her foot and drag her under water and starts to tickle her and Lydia laughs even louder and pushes Stiles head under the water. That goes on for a while until Kira and Scott joins them and Kira burst out: "You two would make a cute couple." Lydia shots angry glances at Kira and Stiles does the same but to Scott. They let go of each other and Lydia swims over to Kira, "Hey Kira can I talk to you?" Kira swims with her over to the other side, "Hey what was that?!" Kira chuckles, "What? Can't I say that?" Lydia squints her eyes hard to Kira and Kira notice she might have gone to far.  
Stiles asks Scott: "What the hell, you told Kira?!" Scott shakes his head, "No! I promise. She just burst'd that out. I had no idea she would." Stiles trusts Scott, but why would she say something like that? They swim over to the girls again and Lydia jumps up on the edge, Scott and Kira swims away and Stiles is standing against the edge next to Lydia, "Hey, you okay? You seamed a little upset. Was it something I did?" Lydia shakes her head an gives Stiles a small smile, "No... It's nothing I just didn't feel like swimming anymore so I'll just go back to the others and lay in the sun." Stiles nods and jumps up next to her, "Okay. I'm done to..." Lydia stands up and starts to walk over to the other ones, she notice that every guy around the pool is looking at her like she's some kind of meat and she's a little uncomfortable, Stiles notice she's not comfortable with everyone watching her so he walks closer to her and lay his hand over her shoulder, Lydia doesn't know what to do but she notice that almost every guy turns their eyes away from her, Stiles whispers in her ear: "I know how guys work, now they think I'm marking my territory and they think you're taken." Lydia flushes and smiles while she looks down at her feet and whispers: "Thanks.... It's a little weird when they're looking at you like you some kind of meat."  
Stiles nods and whispers back: "I can't imagine. Sorry but you seem to like the attention when we're home." Lydia sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, "Well to be honest I'm actually really insecure about that... The old Lydia liked it but now I've started to see that guys just want's to get into your pants and then leave you. Thats not what I want." Lydia is a little shocked she told him that, it was just the way his arm around her felt safe and he is one of her best friends, before him and Malia got togehter they would hang out a lot, before she got a crush on him. She was starting to get feelings for him during the time they spent together after school and on the weekends. But when she had excepted she was crushing on him he had already started "dating" Malia.  
Stiles nodded his head, he knew she had changed since they started to hang out and she became friends with Malia and Kira and dumped that egoistic son of a bitch Jackson and Aiden. But he still thought she liked the attention. They take a seat next to each other and Stiles whispers to her: "But you flirt around so much, why?" Lydia shakes her head and puts her sunglasses on, "I don't know, old habit I guess. You know I get what I want if I do it so..." Stiles bits his lip and lays down, "Yeah..."  
The others was sunbathing and hadn't notice that Lydia and Stiles where back.

________________________________________________________

The afternoon flew away and the sun was starting to set so everyone decided to walk back to their rooms and get ready for dinner.  
Stiles is the first one into the shower when they get back to the room, all the guys are going to meet up in the game room before dinner and wait for the girls.  
He take a quick shower and walk out from the bathroom with his black jeans on an nothing on his upper body, only a towel over his shoulders Malia is quick to get the shower before Lydia and she leans back on the bed and glances over at Stiles while he puts a long sleeved v-neck shirt on and he looks really good in that. He turns to Lydia and she quickly look over to the TV, "How do I look?" he ask her. Lydia look him up and down, "You look really good." Stiles flushes and look him self up and down in the mirror, "Really? Are you sure?" Lydia nods and joke, "Yeah, every girl is going to jump you bone when they see you." Stiles throw a pillow on her and Lydia chuckles, "No seriously, you look good." He give her a smile and as his on his way to take his shoes on the phone beeps, "It's Scott he's ready to. So I'll see you later." He walk towards the door and Lydia say: "Okey see you later."  
When Malia is done with the shower it's Lydia's turn and she take a pretty quick shower because she knows that all the other girls is probably doing their make up right now and they will be ready very soon.  
When Lydia walk out of the shower she take one of the bathrobes and start to dry her hair with a hairdryer. When her hair is dry she walk out of the bathroom and now Kira's there with Malia, both dressed and have their make up on. Kira has a black halter neck dress, fishnet stocking and a pair of black converse of course, thats her style. Malia has a oversized blushed coloured shirt on and a pair of jeans short under and knee high bots.  
They stop whispering when Lydia walk out, "Hey Lydia!" Kira says and Malia turns the TV back on, "Hey Kira... I promise i'll hurry up." Malia and Kira look at her, "It's okay take all the time you want. The guys can suffer a little more." and they all laugh to those words. Lydia turns her curling iron on and start doing her make up. Foundation, powder, cat-eye, mascara and a nude lip. When she pick the curling iron up theres a knock on the door, Malia runs over and in walk Hayden, she had a pair of black jeans on, a black cropped top, brown leather jacket and a pair of dark brown boots, her hair was up in a high pony tail.  
Now it was just Lydia everyone was waiting on, luckily she had already decided what to wear so she hurried up with her hair and got her nude dress with floral print on and a little belt with a small bow on it, a pair of wedge heels and her green bag to go with it.  
All the girls walk out of the room and down towards the game room.

The guys is playing a game of pingpong when the girls show up outside the door, all the guys in the room stair at the girls and some are already on their way up to the girls and they start to talk to them, "Hey. What are such pretty girls doing in the game room?" Kira is the one to answer them: "We're here to get our dates." One guy leans in to Lydia and says, "Pick me." He's really cute and Lydia flushes. One is all over Malia but she's not into him at all. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Mason and Cory is quickly by their sides and Scott gives Kira a kiss on the mouth while Liam take Hayden's hand and starts to walk away from the boys. Malia take Mason's arm, "And there's my favorite gay-couple." Mason laughs but he knows what she's doing, she just want that guy to stop flirting with her.They walk behind Liam and Hayden towards the restaurant in the hotel. Kira and Scott are right behind them and left is Stiles, Lydia and a guy that clearly can't stop flirting with Lydia. Stiles feels like a third wheel and walk towards the door when Lydia pats the other guy on his chest and says: "I don't think so buddy, you're not my type." Then she turns away from him and try to reach Stiles that is already halfway down the hall, "Stiles... Wait!" Stiles halts and turns to Lydia, "I thought you where going to dump us and go with Mr. I-have-to-much-gel-in-my-hair over there." When Lydia's right next to him she punches his arm, "What! No I would never do that, and by the way his not my type." She chuckles and Stiles joins in. The walk side by side to the restaurant, Stiles look at Lydia, "You look really beautiful you know." He knew he could tell her that, they are friends after all. Lydia bits her lip and their eyes meet, "Really?" Stiles brush his hand thru his hair and winks at her, "Yeah. Didn't you see all those guys over there drooling over you?" he laughs and Lydia shakes her head playfully.

When they arrive at the restaurant Lydia and Stiles are the last two there so of course they got seated next to each other.  
During dinner they ignore each other, not with purpose, it's just they doesn't want anyone else to say what Kira said earlier. Of course they don't know they have a crush on each other. So they just think the other one is ignoring them because they had some other interesting things to say to their other friends or that they actually doesn't want to send the wrong messages to people around them.

After the dinner everyone want to go back to their rooms to get some rest since they will be leaving the hotel with the shuttle 8.30 am to go to Disney World Animal Kingdom. It takes around one and a half hour to get to Disney World and they need to be well rested, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.  
They say their good nights and every one walks back to their own rooms. Lydia, Malia and Stiles small chat about what they're going to do at the Animal Kingdom tomorrow while the walk toward their room. Lydia opens the door and Malia jumps back on the bed and turns the TV on, Stiles take a seat on the couch and Lydia decides to call her mom.  
After about thirty minutes Malia get ready for bed and so does Lydia, they brush their teeth together and they talk about some cute boy Malia had her eyes on by the pool today.  
Stiles put his PJs on when the girls are in the bathroom and when they get out he brushes his teeth before he crawls under the covers and starts to turn around on the bed. Malia sigh very high and turn her light on, "Stiles! You can't sleep on that thing if you're going to keep me up all night again." She stand up and walk over to him, "Switch with me." Stiles sit up and look over at Lydia, she's confused, "Just go and sleep on a real bed okay!" Malia look over at Lydia and asks: "Is that okay with you?" Lydia doesn't want to be that girl that says no to her friend when she clearly need her sleep, a tiered Malia is not a good thing. She can't get anything out of her mouth, just a nod. Malia drag Stiles up from his bed and pushes him over to Lydia's bed. Is she really going to share beds with her crush?  
Stiles is thinking the exact same thing, share beds with Lydia Martin, what is going on?

Malia crawls under the covers and turns against the wall. Stiles is just standing next to the bed where him and Lydia are staring at each other. After a few seconds Malia roars, "Shut the light!" Stiles shuts the light and Lydia lays down on the bed, Stiles is still standing there not knowing what to do so Lydia opens the covers and pats the bed for him to get in. He slowly crawls under and lays his head next to Lydia's, their eyes meets and she whispers, "Don't get any ideas okay? Then I'll have to kill you." and she chuckles Stiles joins in, "Yeah well I don't take responsibility for what happens when I'm a sleep okay." They chuckle again and they can hear Malia start to breath heavy, she's a sleep. Lydia turns to her back and Stiles does to. He stairs up at the ceiling and Lydia close her eyes, she searches for Stiles hand with her own and when she finds it she intertwines her fingers with his and whispers, "Good night Stiles." Stiles froze, is she really holding his hand? Why? He clears his throat, "Good night Lydia."  
Lydia doze off and leaves Stiles wide awake with his hand in Lydias. How did she expect him to fall asleep now?


	3. Disney World

Lydia's alarm goes of 7.00 am and she wakes up and she can feel Stiles arm around her, they're spooning. It's cosy and she doesn't want to wake him up so she reaches for her phone quietly but he wake up from the alarm and a little vine from his mouth is coming out. She turns the phone of and Stiles opens his eyes and realises he's spooning Lydia and his arm is around her hip, he quickly pulls his arm away from Lydia and turns to his back and scratches his eyes. Lydia turns around to face him, "Good morning, sorry I woke you..." Stiles meet her eyes and give her a smile, "It's okay. We should probably get ready for the day either way so... and I'm sorry I was spooning you but as I said last night, I do not take responsibility for my actions when I sleep." He winks at her and she chuckles while she sit up in the bed and move towards the edge. Malia is still asleep and she look over her shoulder to Stiles, "It's okay. I like to be the little spoon." And then she's in the bathroom.  
Stiles can't believe his ears, did she just flirt with him? AND she held his hand last night, no this must be a dream. He shuts his eyes and open them again, no it's reality. He spooned and held hands with Lydia Martin.  
Lydia start to brush her teeth and she notice her face is a little flushed, probably cuz she just flirted with Stiles. It wasn't planed or anything but just the way they were spooning started something in Lydia and she had to see his reaction to the spooning.  
Stiles walk over to Malia and flip her over, like she had done to him the morning before. Malia roar to Stiles and he just shouts, "Time to wake up!" he laughs while he open his bag and Malia throw her pillow on him, "You jerk!"  
Lydia walk out of the bathroom, a pair of worn out jeans shorts and a red loos top over. Her hair up in a high bun.  
Malia is quick to the bathroom and Stiles throw the pillow after her, "Hey it's my turn!" Malia shuts the door and Stiles sighs highly.  
Lydia start to put her foundation on and her mascara, when she's done she joins Stiles on the bed, "You know you can change here, I can shut my eyes if you're uncomfortable." Stiles squints his eyes at Lydia, "What?" Lydia crawls under the covers and says: "Just change here. I wont peek I promise."  
Stiles can't proses what she just said, she wanted HIM to change in the same room as she's in while she's under the covers, that doesn't make sense, "No it's okay I'll just wait for Malia to be done." Lydia look out from the covers, "Hey don't be such a baby. I've already seen you in swim trunks. And I pinky swear I wont look." She hides under the covers again and this time Stiles sighs and start to take his PJs of, "Fine. No peeking." Lydia chuckles under the covers and Stiles take his gray jeans shorts and pull them on, then a red t-shirt over his torso. He drag the covers away from Lydia, "You're happy now?" Lydia smiles and nods her head, "Yepp. Now it's just MALIA we're waiting on." Stiles chuckles and walk over to his shoes. Lydia knock on the bathroom door, "Malia we're going to the breakfast. Don't be late okay!" She can her a mumble from the bathroom and she leaves the door to get her sneakers, she can't have high heels when their going to Disney World.  
Stiles is waiting at the door and Lydia passes him, "Come on, Malia will come when she's ready."  
7.30am and everyone except for Malia was at the breakfast, ten minutes later Malia joins them.

After breakfast the get their things from the rooms and walk to the shuttle that's going to take them to Disney World.

Malia and Hayden take a seat next to each other, while Liam, Mason and Cory take a seat in the bak. Scott and Stiles take a seat and Kira and Lydia.  
Finally Lydia can talk in privately with Kira, even if there's a lot of other people on the shuttle but that just means Stiles wont hear what she's about to tell Kira.  
"Kira... You will never believe what happened this morning..."  
Stiles has the exact same conversation with Scott except he tells Scott about last night, "..so Malia forced me to sleep in the bed with Lydia..."

Kira look at Lydia with questioning eyes, "What?" Lydia lower her voice, "He spooned me...."  
Kira drop her mouth...

Scott highly shouts, "What?!" everyone on the shuttle look at them and Stiles wave them off, "What are you looking at?!"

Kira whispers to Lydia, "What? You spooned?" Lydia nod her head and a little smile comes out, "Yeah and it was so nice, his arm was on my hip and his nose tickle on my neck." She sighs softly thinking back to this morning, "What happened next?" Kira asked.

Stiles lowers his voice to Scott, "Shut up... But yeah I slept in the same bed as Lydia and thats not the weirdest part..." Scott look Stiles in the eyes, "..Okay, what is?" Stiles look around so no one will ease drop on them, "She held my hand." Stiles can see on Scotts expression that he's on his way to blur something out so he quickly lay his hand over Scott's mouth, "Shhhh....." Scott is blinking away, he doesn't know what to say or do. His best friend had been sleeping in the same bed as the girl he had a crush on since third freaking grade and SHE had made a move on him, and Stiles hadn't even realise it was a move, how stupid can he be?

Lydia lower her voice again, "Then I just flirted a little with him when I was on my way to the bathroom, I said: I like to be the little spoon. But he didn't exactly say anything back so I don't know, maybe he just wants to be friends."  
Kira pats Lydias arm, "Hey I'm sure he was as choked as you in that situation, just try and talk to him as a person and not like his your big crush and then maybe you will see a sign from him if he just want to be your friend or something more."

Scott move Stiles hand from his mouth, "Dude, she was totally making a move on you." Stiles shakes his head, "What, nooo... That's not what she was doing." Scott nod his head and stare Stiles in the eyes, "Oh yeah man she was. I told you she's into you. Just try to talk to her like a normal human being and not like the girl you've been dreaming about since you where eight." Stiles look over at Lydia thats three rows in front of him and he wonder if that was why she said that thing this morning, about her liking to be the little spoon. Was she into him?

_________________________________________________________

At Disney world Animal Kingdom they want to ride everything from Expedition Everest to Kali River Rapids.  
They decide to ride everything, they can't miss something. Even if it's to childish or to scary they need to go on everything!  
They divided into two groups since they're almost to big of a group to get on the rides at the same time, so Liam, Hayden, Cory and Mason split from the rest of the group and they decide to meet up for lunch around 1 pm. Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia run to the first ride for the day and it's Expedition Everest. They know their an odd number since almost every ride take two or four so they need to switch it up who's going to be seated next to a stranger. Malia volunteered to be the first to get stuck with a stranger. Scott and Stiles wanted to ride together and that left Lydia and Kira. They waited in line for about thirty minutes before the got on the ride.

They run around the park and rode all the rides and meet up with the other group around 1 pm at one of the food courts. After lunch they went on the rides they hadn't gone on yet and then they went back to ride the rides they loved one more time before the sun was starting to set and the park where going to close. All in all a successful day.

When they arrived at the hotel the time was around 9 pm. Lydia had fallen asleep on the bus, her head resting on Kiras shoulder, they were all pretty exacted for running around the whole day. It wasn't easy to wake her up so Stiles carried her in to the hotel and to their room, they decided on grabbing something to eat at the bar while Stiles and Malia got Lydia into bed. Malia slowly opened the door for Stiles to carry her into the room and Malia pulled the covers away from the bed so Stiles could lay her down, she snuggled up on the bed and Malia put the covers over her then she went into the bathroom to change for the bar and then join the others. Stiles lied down next to Lydia at the bed while he was waiting for Malia to get ready, he slowly closed his eyes and dozed of. When Malia got out of the bathroom she saw Stiles slumber on the bed so she snuck out to meet the others.

When Malia arrives at the bar Scott asks her: "Where's Stiles?" Malia chuckles and answers: "He feel asleep next to Lydia while he was waiting for me. I didn't want to wake him up, they looked soo cute together." Scott smiles and pops a fries into his mouth.


	4. McDonalds and flirting

Lydia wake up by herself, no alarm, her clothes still on and a terrible breath. She see Stiles next to her with his clothes still on as well, she's confused... What happened last night? She look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 8.30 am.  
She sit up on the bed and look over at Malias bed, she's not there. Probably at breakfast and didn't even bother to wake us up.  
She rubs her eyes and feel the mascara smudge out, shit! She softly crawl out of bed, trying not to wake Stiles up and into the bathroom. She start the shower.  
While she's in the bathroom getting ready for the shower she hear her phone, someone's texting her. She grab a towel and rush out from the bathroom.  
Stiles wake up from the buzzing from Lydia's phone, he open his eyes and see Lydia in just a towel next to the bed, he jumps up and turn away from Lydia: "SORRY! I didn't know you where in just a towel, I didn't see anything."  
Lydia cover most of her body and turn towards Stiles, "Oh no it's my fault... I thought you were still a sleep so..." Stiles take a seat on the edge of the bed, with his back against Lydia. Lydia walk around the bed to face him,  
"This is a weird question but how did I get to bed last night?" Stiles doesn't know where to look so he just stair her in the eyes, "I carried you from the bus and obsessively I fell a sleep while I was waiting for Malia."  
Lydia chuckles, flushes and bits her lip, "You carried me?" Stiles flushes, "Eh yeah... you didn't want to wake up so... Did you want me to leave you at the bus?" he jokes. Lydia smiles, "No, thank you."  
Lydia look at her phone, a text from Kira, **Where are you guys?** Lydia responds to the message, **Malia didn't wake us up so we JUST woke up and I need to take a shower before breakfast. See you at the pool later okay?**  
Lydia look up at Stiles again, he's rubbing his eyes and yawing. "I'm going to take a shower but if you want to join the others their at breakfast. I'm just pissed Malia didn't wake us up." Her phone beeps again, **What Malia didn't wake you? Where is she? She's not here.**  
Lydia look up at stiles and ask, "Hey Malia is not at breakfast, have you seen her?" Stiles shake his head, "No... I woke up after you." Now they're starting to worry, "Okay I'll just take a quick shower, try calling her and see if she picks up." Lydia says as she rush into the bathroom. Stiles reaches for his phone and start to call Malia, she's not answering, he texts her: **Hey Malia. Where are you? Is everything okay?**  
He throw his clothes of and changes into his swim trunks and a blue printed t-shirt. Lydia is quickly out of the shower and in a robe she walk out from the bathroom, Stiles rush into the bathroom to brush his teeth and Lydia get dressed, a floral dress and a pair of wedge heels. Her hair is loose and wet, no time to fix that, just a little mascara on. When Stiles is done with his teeth he rush to his shoes and Lydia is right behind him out of the door.  
They call Kira and tell her Malia is missing so the all meet up at the reception, they try calling Malia again but still no answer.  
Lydia ask Scott and Kira what happened after they had eaten last night and Scott answers: "Nothing. We all went to our bedrooms."

They run around the hotel to see if she's passed out in a hallway, thirty minutes later Kira's phones ringing, "IT'S MALIA!"  
"Hey where are you?" Malias voice is tired and confused: "What? I'm with a guy..." she's whispering, "..I had my phone switched of sorry." Kira breaths out: "Malia you had us all worried. We've been searching for you for half an hour." Malia chuckles, "Oh sorry no I'm fine you can stop looking for me, I'll see you at the pool okay?" Kira nods and tell everyone to stop searching for Malia.

Lydia sigh relived that nothing bad happened to her but Stiles vine, "What! I missed breakfast for that?"  
Kira, Scott, Hayden, Mason, Cory, Liam they all walk back to their rooms to get ready for the pool while Lydia and Stiles is standing in the hallway, "So you hungry?" Stiles ask Lydia and she look at him, "Yeah... My stomach hurts." Stiles start to walk towards the exit door, "If you want to you can join me for a McDonald breakfast." Lydia smile and nod her head starting to walk behind Stiles.

They walk over to McDonalds on the other side of the street, Lydia try to brush her hair with her fingers and Stiles scratches his neck, "So, hope you didn't think it was creepy, you know me carrying you to the bed." Lydia shake her head and smile, "No. I actually prefer it being you then somebody else." He smile and open the door for her and they stand in line.  
"So what are you having?" Stiles ask Lydia, "I think I'm going to have a fruit yoghurt, a egg white delight muffin and a cup of coffee. You?" "I'll probably have two egg muffins and pancakes with a tall glass of orange juice."  
It's their turn to order and Stiles walk up first and tell the girl behind the counter what he'll have and what Lydia will have, Lydia's on her way to get her card out but Stiles stop her, "NO... My treat!" Lydia flushes and smile, "You sure?" Stiles nod, "Yeah, I can't let the prettiest girl here pay for her breakfast, what kind of guy would I be?" Lydia smile again.  
They get their meal and take a seat next to the window, "Oh I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Stiles roar out and Lydia laugh, "What?" she put the spoon in her mouth and Stiles take a bite of his egg muffin.  
After a few bits he meet Lydia's eyes, "Hey... you look really beautiful with so little make up on. You shouldn't hide that pretty face behind all of that make up, you don't need it." Lydia almost set the fruit in her throat, he told her she looks beautiful like she is, was this a sign that he wanted to be more the friends? She look down at her food and Stiles look out the window followed by an awkward silence between them. Stiles think he shouldn't have said anything, she just want to be friends.  
Lydia lay her hand over Stiles, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself may I add." She chuckles while she look down at her coffee mug. Stiles look at her hand that's over his and then he look at her, "Really? Or are you just saying that because I payed for your breakfast?" He wink his eye at her and she chuckles and take her hand away from his, "So... You ready to go to the pool?" Stiles stand up from his chair and Lydia joins him, "Yeah. I just need to get my bikini from the room and then I'll meet you at the pool okay?" Stiles smile and nod his head, "Yeah sounds good."  
They walk back to the hotel and part ways at the entrance, Stiles walk toward the pool area and Lydia to their room.

Stiles walk outside to the pool and see Scott and Kira on a pair of sun chairs so he walk over to them and Scott smile at him, "So... How was breakfast?" Stiles take a seat on one of the chairs next to him, "It was good." Scott squints his eyes to Scott, "Just good? Nothing else happened?" Stiles shuts his eyes, "Nope!" Scott sigh highly, "Oh come one man!" But Stiles doesn't say anything about what happened at McDonalds. "So where's Malia? Still whit that guy?" Kira answers, "Well she just texted me she'll join us after she got some breakfast herself so if that means she's still with this mysterious guy or not I don't know."

Lydia walk inside the room and get her other deep blue bikini and her sandals, she change and look at herself in the mirror and remember what Stiles had said to her earlier, that she was beautiful with so little makeup on, she could see some freckles on her nose, was he really into her? Maybe she should try and flirt a little with him and see what he does.  
She walk out to the pool and see an empty chair next to Stiles so she decide to lay down next to him. Stiles hear Lydia's footstep and open his eyes, "Hey. You want to take a dip in the pool?" He wiggle his eyebrows and Lydia chuckle, "But I'm not that warm yet. Ask me in about fifteen minutes, okay?" She wink at him and he smile, "Fine. But then you have to get into the pool okay?" Lydia nod her head, "Promise!" She lay down on the chair and Stiles turns to his stomach to get some sun on his back.

After fifteen minutes Stiles sit up, "So Lydia now it's been fifteen minutes lets get into the pool." Lydia sit up and push his shoulder, "Fine, last one in have to carry the other's books for a week back at school!" She says while she stand up and start running toward the pool, Stiles mouth drop, "HEY! You cheated!" He run after her and before Lydia reaches the pool he grab her hip and drag her down with him into the pool. The get to the surface, "So how won?" Lydia asks and Stiles smile, "No one, we got into the pool at the same time." Lydia splashes water at Stiles and he splashes back.

The afternoon goes by and they all have a great day at the pool area, Malia joins them during the afternoon with a guy, probably the guy she spent the night with. She tells everyone his name is Isaac and he will be joining them for dinner later, but now he's going to return back to his own pack.  
The sun is setting and they plan for the next day that they want to go to Universal around 8.30am when the shuttle leaves the hotel, it take around one hour to get there and they're going to spend all they there.

Everyone walk back to their rooms to get ready for dinner, Malia is quick to get into the shower and change, around fifteen minutes she's out the door in a loose top, black jeans and a pair of boots. She's of to meet Isaac before dinner. Lydia smile, that means Malia actually wasn't into Stiles anymore, even if she said she never was but you never know, sleeping with someone for over a few months must have brought up some feelings, it sure did when Lydia started fooling around with Aiden.  
Stiles jump into the shower while Lydia decide on what to wear for dinner. She decide on a dark blue short dress with a brown belt and a pair of black pumps.  
She sit down on the bed and send a text to Kira, **Hey. Sorry I didn't spend so much time alone with you today but I really think there might be something between me and Stiles.**  
She doesn't get any answer, Kira might be in the shower, or they're doing something else before dinner.  
She start the TV and start watching an old episode of 'Sex and the City'.  
Stiles walk out with only a towel hanging low on his hip and Lydia can feel her face turning red, it wasn't like she hadn't seen his wet body before that day but she wasn't expecting that at all. She's up on her feet and in the bathroom in no time before she closes the door Stiles says: "Hey is it okay if I switch to something else?" Lydia mumbles, "Mmmhmm." and closes the door with her clothes in her hand.

Stiles grab a pair of boxers and take them on and a pair of beige kaki pants and a grey button up shirt. He take a seat on the bed and zap thru the channels and end up on an episode of 'Cops'.

He waits for Lydia, his eyes slowly shuts and he doze of for a while, until Lydia walk out of the bathroom. He blink three times and look at her, he's so beautiful.  
"You look great!" Lydia press her hands on the dress and smile, "Thanks! You look really nice." And she grab her shoes.  
They walk towards the restaurant discussing what they want to do at Universal, witch rides they most of all want to go on. They meet the others outside and shake hands with Isaac. Everyone go inside and get seated at the table assigned for them.  
This time Stiles and Lydia didn't get to sit next to each other.  
They eat and Isaac tells everyone about himself and Malia only has eyes for him, of course he has a British accent so all the girls gets exited when he talk. He's born in Oxford, England and he's a only child. His parents decided to move to New York when he was eleven years old and now his eighteen. He really like New York.  
Lydia think he seams like a nice boy and Malia really seam to like him. The boys actually get along with him as well. Stiles, as always, seam a little caution. He always want to be really sure about a person before letting him/her come to close.  
With Lydia he never doubted she wasn't who she said she was. He had known her since they where eight even if Lydia didn't notice Stiles until their high school years.

After dinner they all walk outside and walk around the neighborhood for some air, Lydia and Kira together, Isaac and Malia, Scott, Stiles, Liam and Mason, Cory and Hayden.  
Lydia whispers with Kira about how she thinks Stiles like her. All those small things she notice during the day, how he looked at her and when he called her beautiful.

After thirty minutes they go inside, they say their good nights and hug each other, Malia joins Isaac back to his room so Stiles and Lydia now know their going to be sleeping at the room by them self. Scott and Kira try to hide their smiles but Stiles and Lydia notice and punch them on the shoulder at the same time. It wasn't planned.  
They walk back to the room and it's a little awkward since they know they're all by them self for the rest of the night. What is going to happen? Is it going to be awkward and weird the hole time?  
Inside, Stiles go into the bathroom to get ready for bed and Lydia follows him and they stand next to each other while they brush their teeth, sharing glances between each other, small smiles.

When Stiles is done with his teeth he leaves Lydia by herself to get changed and to wash her face. Stiles get his PJs on and crawl under the cover and start the TV.  
Lydia joins him after about twenty minutes and she smile while she crawl under the cover to join him.  
They watch some TV, silence between them, no one know's what to say.  
After a while Lydia turns to him, "So... What a day, you know with Malia and all..." Stiles meet her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm happy she's found someone, even if it's just a vacation romance." Lydia nod, "So you're not jealous?"  
Stiles look back at the TV, "No, why would I be?" Lydia pushes herself up on the bed, "I don't know, you two dated so it's understandable if you would be." Stiles scratches the back of his neck, he doesn't know if he should say this next part but since they seem to be flirting and getting closer to each other during this trip it couldn't hurt, "To be honest, I'm not jealous! I like someone else so it's fine if she's moving on." Lydia is so curious to whom this girl might be so she really pushes him to tell her, "Who is she?"  
Stiles is so focused on the TV, "Who?" Lydia roll her eyes and lay down, "The girl you like! Someone I know?"  
There's silence again, maybe she was to hard, she shouldn't have asked obviously he doesn't want to talk about it. She lay on her side and Stiles shut the TV and lay down facing her, their eyes meet and he leans in toward her, she follows his move.  
They get closer and closer until their lips meet. A KISS!


	5. What happens now?

They pull away at the same time, Stiles opens his eyes first and sees Lydia laying there with her eyes still closed another second. She opens them and meet Stiles eyes.  
They lay and look at each other for a while, silence. After a while Stiles intertwines his fingers with Lydia's and she give him a small shy smile, “I guess that answers your question..” he says with a smile and Lydia nods,  
“Yeah…” they still lay there just looking at each other holding hands. “So… what do we do now?” Lydia ask a little flustered, Stiles squeeze her hand, “I have one question…” Lydia smile, “Okay…”  
Stiles gain all the courage he can and ask her, “Do you like me?” Lydia get a little taken back by the question, wasn't the kiss a sign?  
She leans in to him so that her nose touches his and whispers against his lips, “…yes…” she kiss him again and he kiss her back. Now his hand wander up to her hair and to the back of her neck. Lydia softly touches his cheek and deepens the kiss.  
When Stiles realizes he can't breathe because all this time he’s been holding his breath he pulls away and Lydia open her eyes with a confusing look in them, Stiles strokes her hair away from her face, “Are you sure you like me and this isn't just some big plot Scott and Kira made up?”  
Lydia smiles and shake her head looking down at him, “I really like you you dummy..” she chuckles and Stiles smile, “Okay if you say so.” Lydia lay her head on Stiles chest and intertwine her fingers with his while his stroking her hair.  
“So… do you like want to start dating?.. or I mean we can do whatever you want.” Stiles says. Lydia turn her head up to Stiles, “Well of course I want to date but I would hope you would ask me out a little more romantic.” Stiles nervously nod his head, Lydia still make him really nervous, “eh… yeah, that was not me actually asking you out as much as it was to get information if you wanted me to.”  
He start to ramble and Lydia knows he's nervous because he did this all the time when they started to hang out all those years ago. She grabs his face in her hands, “Stiles you don't have to be nervous around me. I like you so stop overthinking everything and just talk to me like you used to. I don't want anyone else I just want you.”  
Stiles places his own hands over hers, “It's just that I’ve been in love with you since the third grade and never in a million years did I think you’d actually wanted to be with me… that's why I tried to move on but I could never fall for anyone else, you where always there.”  
Lydia get tears in her eyes, no one has ever told her such a thing. That someone could fall for her and not get over her and she treated him like shit the first months. He never stopped loving her even if she always tried to be with another boy, and right in front of him. He never gave up until he obviously thought she would never fall for him then he “fake dated” Malia, just to try to get over her, but no he couldn't.  
“Lydia.. are you okay?” She sit up and brush the tears away and harden her voice, “Why didn't you tell me sooner? If you’d just told me…”  
“I couldn't, I really thought you'd never like me more then a friend.”  
“I’ve liked you ever since that night when I thought I wasn't good enough and you told me I was that and I should stop doubting myself. Then and there I saw you! The most beautiful guy that never gives up on his friends, that always tries to make them feel better about themselves. You're the greatest guy and I hate myself for not realizing that earlier… But before I could tell you how I felt it was to late, you and…”  
“Malia where already sort of together…. Or that was what we told you guys.” Lydia nod her head. Stiles sit up and kiss her forehead, “That doesn't matter now because now we know that we both want each other and that's all that matter okay?” Lydia nod her head and lean against his chest.

Lydia play with Stiles fingers in hers and Stiles kiss her head, "So... do you want to tell everyone about this or should we just act like we used to when we're with the others?" Stiles nervously ask Lydia, she turn on her stomach and look him in the eyes, "I don't know... It will be hard not to hold your hand or kiss you whenever I want to..." Stiles nod to her words, "Yeah... I understand totally." She lay her head on her pillow and Stiles turn to his side, "I think they already think there is something going on so they probably wouldn't care. I want to kiss you and hold you hand whenever I want without thinking about everyone else." They lay quietly for a while.  
Stiles slowly, once again, move his head against Lydia and lay his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and she doesn't fight against him, she willingly follow his hand closer to him and their lips meet once again in a deep kiss.

____________________________________________________

Next morning Lydia wakes up when her phone buzzes, she feel Stiles arm around her and her face on his chest. This is a feeling she can get used to, waking up next to him, and him holding her. She slowly reaches for her phone but Stiles wakes up and yawns. He slowly open his eyes and see a pair of green big eyes looking back at him. "Good morning." She chuckles when she say it. Stiles smile and kiss her forehead, "Good morning... Slept well?" Lydia smile as an answer to his question.  
She open the screen on her phone and see that the time is 9.06 AM. She sit up and recall Kira who has phoned her before she woke up. "Hey Lydia!" "Hi Kira... Sorry, we oversleept." Lydia look at Stiles how has started to change out from his clothes from the other night. Now he isn't "shy" anymore, now he knows she want to be with him. He take his shirt of and walk into the bathroom, Lydia fallow him with her eyes. How is it that now that she know he wants her and he know she wants him he look even more sexy and hot. "It's okay... We've eaten breakfast allready with Malia and Isaac as well. But it's only thirty minutes until the bus will arrive and we're going to Universal." Kira says in the other end of the phone and then Lydia remembers what they were supposed to do today, "Shit!... Oh sorry, eh we'll meet you in fifteen minutes okay? Can you smuggle something out from the breakfast for me and Stiles, I know he's not going to be happy if he doesn't get something in his stomach before we go." Kira chuckles, "Yeah we'll do that. See you in fifteen then." They hang up and Lydia rushes into the bathroom with Stiles brushing his teeth, "Hey, we're late. It's only thirty minutes until we are going to Universal... I totally forgot!" Stiles spit, "What?! I miss breakfast again. Ahh..." "Stiles. You have to hurry up and I got Kira to sneak some food out for you, I know how you get if you don't get something to eat in the morning." Stiles stare at her, she knows how I get, obesely she's been watching him from a far when he didn't think she was seeing him. "You do?" She rushes over to her own tooth brush and smudge some toothpaste on and start to put her makeup on all at the same time. "Yes. I do." She sounds irritated so he just finish brushing his teeth and leave her alone in the bathroom to get ready.

Just before they're out the door Stiles grab her and pushes her up the wall and kiss her, she grab his hair and kiss him back. They pull apart and Stiles is wearing that goofy smile she think is so adorable, "What?" she smile and look down, "You look pretty, that's all." She push him away from her and walk out the door with a smile and Stiles chuckling behind her.


End file.
